Life of Love
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Berkat Sasuke-kun, aku menjadi seperti ini. Bersamanya selalu ada kenangan-kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Puisi ini, menjabarkan semua kenangan itu./Full Sakura POV/AU/For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Mind to R&R?


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : K

Genre : Poetry, Romance, Family

Warning! : AU, OOC, OC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Happy Reading! _

**Sakura POV **

Pagi menjelang. Matahari menyambut semua umat manusia yang sedang berbahagia hari ini. Pancaran sinarnya seolah-olah bagaikan bunga-bunga yang matahari tebar untuk semua umat manusia. Tidak cuma matahari yang berbahagia, aku juga terkena virus bahagia dari sang surya. Menatap keindahan sekitar rumah bertingkat milikku di jendela dekat ruang makan.

Rasa lelah yang menderaku sirna sudah. Memang, pekerjaan sebagai seorang istri sekaligus seorang ibu dari kedua anakku membuatku cukup lelah. Tapi, ada saat dimana aku kehilangan rasa lelah itu. Yang menimbulkan perasaan bahagia yang menggebu-gebu menggantikannya. Kucari dan mengambil secarik kertas di dekatku dan sebatang pulpen. Berusaha mengabadikannya. Menjabarkannya dalam bait-bait puisi yang indah.

.

_**Dibawah langit senja**_

_**Semilir angin menemani kami**_

_**Diatas taman indah berbunga**_

_**Kau menyatakannya**_

.

**Flashback on**

"Sakura, ayo ikut aku."

Sasuke-_kun _ menarik tanganku dengan lembut dan mengajakku ke sebuah taman. Taman terindah yang pernah ku temui. Di taman yang luas ini, kaki kami berpijak. Dikelilingi hamparan rumput yang luas dan bertebaran sekelompok bunga aster merah di sana-sini. Juga, beberapa pohon rindang yang tertancap di tanah ini. Sungguh, aku tidak tau kalau Sasuke-_kun _akan membawaku kemari. Kata Ino-_chan, _aster merah itu artinya cinta. Lumayan romantis.

"Tunggu disini."

Sasuke-_kun _ memintaku untuk tidak pergi. Tapi, kenapa dia pergi? Kulihat dia melangkahkan kaki jenjang miliknya menuju ke sebuah kumpulan bunga aster merah. Dipetiknya satu bunga itu dan dia membawa setangkai bunga itu di hadapanku.

"Kamu tau? Ini aster merah bukan? Kamu pasti sudah tau arti dari bunga ini. Tapi, ini adalah wujud rasa sayangku kepadamu. Tunggu sebentar."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke-_kun _memintaku untuk menunggu. Apa lagi yang dilakukannya? Kulihat ia menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dan setangkai bunga Aster merah tadi di belakang badannya.

"Sekarang kamu tutup matamu."

Aku mengikuti perintah dari cowok yang kutaksir selama bertahun-tahun ini. Kusembunyikan kedua _emerald _indah milikku. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke-_kun_. Sungguh, aku berdebar-debar menanti apa yang akan terjadi. Mengingat Sasuke-_kun _ itu jahil. Aku pernah di perlakukan seperti ini, ujung-ujungnya dia memperlihatkan seekor kecoa di depan mataku. Aku langsung marah kepadanya. Mengingat aku takut sekali dengan kecoa.

"Sekarang buka matamu, Sakura."

**Flashback off **

.

_**Sebuket mawar menjadi saksi**_

_**Semerbak harumnya menebarkan aroma kesucian**_

_**Seolah menjadi lambang takdir**_

_**Takdir cinta kita**_

.

**Flashback on**

Aku membuka dengan perlahan kedua mataku ini. Betapa terkejutnya, setangkai bunga Aster tadi telah berubah menjadi sebukat bunga mawar merah dan putih. Aku tau, Sasuke-_kun _ itu pandai dalam dunia sulap. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau ia akan menggunakannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Romantis sekali.

"Kamu tau? Bunga Aster merah tadi adalah wujud sayang aku yang sekarang sudah bertransformasi menjadi mawar merah dan putih. Menyatukan cinta dengan kesucian. Dari setangkai menjadi sebuket. Pikiranku dulu hanya ke kamu, sekarang, aku sudah memikirkan konsekuensinya bila aku mengatakan ini. Pikiran ku pasti akan bercabang di kemudian hari. Hari dimana lebih romantis dari ini."

"Sasuke-_kun…_"

Jujur, aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku saat ini. _Liquid _bening telah keluar dari mataku. Membentuk sungai-sungai kecil di sekitar pipiku. Terharu. Itu yang kurasakan setelah mendengar kata-kata yang romantis keluar dari mulutnya. Tangan kekar miliknya sudah bertengger di pipiku. Menghapus cairan-cairan bening itu.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura."

"Tidak Sasuke-_kun, _aku terharu…"

"Sakura, aku yakin, taman ini akan menjadi saksi bisu di hidup kita. Menjadi saksi kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan sekarang. Jadi, Sakura, _can I be your boyfriend?_"

Dengan cepat aku memeluk Sasuke-_kun_. Pertanda aku menerima permintaannya.

"Ya, _you can_, Sasuke-_kun._"

**Flashback off **

.

_**Daun-daun berguguran**_

_**Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa**_

_**Menggoyangkan rumput yang hijau ini**_

_**Seolah mereka bersorak-sorak**_

_**Merayakan indahnya hari ini**_

_._

_**Di tengah angin malam berbisik**_

_**Kau mengajakku ke suatu tempat**_

_**Tempat yang sama**_

_**Seperti hari itu**_

_._

**Flashback on**

2 tahun telah berlalu. Cinta kami tetap terjaga meskipun terlalu banyak halangan dan rintangan yang kami hadapi. Bagaimana tidak? Kami sempat melakukan _long distance relationship_. Entah kenapa, Sasuke-_kun _memintaku menjemputnya dibandara dan langsung menutup mataku dengan sehelai kain yang ia bawa. Katanya sih, dia mau membawaku ke suatu tempat.

"Aku buka ya."

Sasuke-_kun _membukakan penutup mata yang sedari tadi menghalangi mataku untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Dibukanya ikatan penutup mata itu dengan lembut, dengan perasaan. Kubuka dengan perlahan mataku. Terlihat sebuah taman yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Tempat yang pernah ku cap sebagai tempat terindah di hidupku. Taman ini, yang menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan cinta Sasuke-_kun _kepadaku.

"Apa kamu masih ingat tempat ini?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. Tentu aku mengingat tempat ini. Dan selamanya akan aku ingat. Sasuke-_kun _kini sudah berdiri di depanku. menatap mataku dengan intens dan ada selipan lembut disana.

"Sakura, aku tau, mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagimu. Tapi, ini sudah cukup bagi ku. Sekali lagi, aku meminta taman ini menjadi saksi bisu perkataanku yang selanjutnya. Tempat yang akan selalu membekas di hati kita dan pikiran kita,"

Sasuke-_kun _ menghentikan sejenak perkataannya. Lalu menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang badannya. Betapa terkejutnya diriku. Sekotak merah beludru kecil sudah ada di depanku. Di bukanya kotak kecil itu dan melakukan gerakan _one knee. _Kali ini dia menatapku dengan lembut. Benar-benar lembut.

**Flashback off **

.

_**Langit malam menyelimuti**_

_**Angin menghebohkan suasana yang sunyi ini**_

_**Mendukungmu untuk melakukannya**_

_**Kau sematkan cincin emas putih di jari manisku**_

_**Diriku melayang seperti terbawa arus angin**_

_._

**Flashback on **

"Sakura, _will you marry me?"_

Ah, rasanya ingin jatuh saja. Kakiku lemas, serasa tidak sanggup menopang tubuh kurus ku ini. Lidahku kelu, serasa lidahku ini sudah mati rasa untuk menjawabnya. Dan seperti biasa, aku memeluknya dangan penuh cinta.

"Ya, _I will."_

Di sematkannya cincin emas putih di jari manisku. Pas! Ketika aku hendak mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, sesuatu menempel di bibirku. Lembut dan hangat.

CUP!

Benar-benar indah malam ini. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dan cinta yang berbaur di setiap sudut bibirnya. Menghangatkan diriku di tengah angin malam dan memberikan cintanya kepadaku sepenuh hatinya. Ku jejalkan bibirku di setiap sudut bibirnya. Berbagi kehangatan dan cinta.

**Flashback off**

.

_**Sekarang…**_

_**Hidup kita lebih indah**_

_**Setelah cinta benar-benar mengikat kita**_

_**Dan membawa kita dalam mahligai rumah tangga**_

_**Kebahagiaanku semakin bertambah **_

_**Setelah buah hati kita menyambut dunia**_

_**Melengkapi hidupku yang sudah sempurna**_

_._

**Flashback on**

"_Kaa-chan!"_

Seorang anak yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganku, hanya saja matanya hitam seperti Sasuke-_kun,_ mengangkat kedua tangannya kearahku. Seperti meminta gendongan kepadaku.

"Jangan, Mitsuna. _Kaa-san _sedang sibuk memasak makan malam untuk kita. Mending kita bermain dengan _Tou-san_ saja." Kini, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata _emerald _membawa pergi adik perempuannya.

"_Tou-san! _Kami ingin bermain dengan _Tou-san_."

Miko –nama anak laki-laki ku- menatap Sasuke-_kun _dengan tampang memelas. Tapi sayang, Sasuke-_kun_ masing berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Tidak memperdulikan usaha dari kedua anak-anakku.

"Ayolah, _Tou-san._" Miko semakin memelaskan wajah imutnya itu.

Dasar anak-anak. Aku tertawa pelan ketika mengintip mereka di ruang kerja Sasuke-_kun._ Mengingat sebentar lagi makan malam, aku bergegas menuju ruang makan dan membereskan segala hal disana.

"Miko-_chan, _Mitsuna-_chan, _Sasuke-_kun_! Ayo kita makan malam!" teriakku di ruang makan.

"Ya, _Kaa-san!_"

Diruang makan itu, kami saling berbagi cerita. Mulai dari Miko-_chan_ yang baru saja memasuki bangku kelas 3 SD, dilanjutkan dengan cita-cita Mitsuna-_chan_ yang baru saja memasuki 2 tahun. Ternyata dia ingin menjadi dokter, seperti diriku. Hingga cerita aku dan Sasuke-_kun _ketika kami menjalin hubungan kekasih.

Malam ini, memang menjadi malam yang kesekian kalinya membuatku bahagia. Bercengkrama dengan keluarga kecilku. Rasanya, malam ini lebih hangat dari malam biasanya. Kehangatan yang kental dengan rasa kasih sayang keluarga.

**Flashback off**

.

_**Takkan ku lupa peristiwa itu**_

_**Peristiwa yang terindah menghangatkan hati**_

_**Membahagiakan jiwa**_

.

"_Tadaima!_"

"_Okaeri_!" Aku langsung meletakkan pulpen dan menyambut mereka yang sudah ada di depan pintu.

"_Kaa-san! _Aku ingin meneruskan hobi ku dulu ya!" Kata Miko-_chan _sambil menghidupkan laptop miliknya. Seperti biasa, membuat puisi-puisi yang indah.

"Iya. Tapi, jangan lama-lama ya! Sebentar lagi kamu UN lho!"

"_Ok, Kaa-san!"_

"_Kaa-san! _Aku diprediksi bisa lulus di pengumuman kelulusan SD."

"Wah, berarti kamu pintar. Rajin belajar ya, nak." Sasuke-_kun _mengacak-acak rambut _pink _milik Mitsuna. Mitsuna-_chan_ mengangguk dengan cepat dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Tidak terasa mereka sudah besar." Sasuke-_kun _melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggulku, memelukku dari belakang.

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun. _Aku masih merasa semalam kamu melamarku."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Menatap matanya dengan tatapan yang penuh cinta. Sasuke-_kun _sama seperti diriku. Inilah kami, berbagi rasa cinta dengan tatapan mata dari iris indah kami. Seketika saja, aku langsung memeluknya erat. Erat sekali. Seperti tidak mau kehilangan dirinya.

"Sasuke-_kun, aishiteru…_"

"_Aishiteru mo, Sakura."_

.

_**Sasuke-kun…**_

_**Aku kan selalu disampingmu**_

_**Hingga ajal memisahkan kita**_

_**Membawa kita ke keindahan surga**_

.

**Sakura POV End**

**The End **

Haah~~ selesai juga fic ini. Boleh curhat nggak? Author baru pertama kalinya mengikuti kontes ini. Ngomong-ngomong, _gomen ne_ kalau ada salah. Jika ada kesalahan di fic ini, mohon beritahu saya ;D. _Need your review, readers! _


End file.
